Katie: The Return Of The Headphones
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: Sequel to Katie: The Lost Headphones- When Katie starts to act weird near her her sixteenth birthday, it's up to Cry to help her. But when the young Cry, at age 17, comes into the picture...PewDie goes missing. I don't own ChaoticMonki, PewDiePie, or CutiePieMarzia. Rated T for BRO'S ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to: Katie: The Lost Headphones. So it has been two years ever since PewDie, Cry, and Katie have destroyed the barrel queen. Now it's Katie's 16th birthday.**_

* * *

_Ch. 2: Katie, AKA Harley Quinn Queen of the Barrels_

Felix was worried, like any father should. Katie, his only kid, was not only on her laptop, but she was playing Slender as well. He asked "Katie, aren't you gonna do your homework?" She shrugged and screamed. She, like her dad, flung onto the ground as he saw she had died. She got up and said "I don't have any homework." He said "Well, you'll be turning sixteen in two weeks, what would you like?" She shrugged and said "I don't care, it's just a birthday." He said "It's not just a birthday, it's your sixteenth birthday." She said "Whatever dad, I don't want anything." He sighed and said "Okay, I'm gonna talk to your mother." He went downstairs to Marzia, his wife. He said "Marzie, we have a problem." She turned around and said "I know, Katie doesn't want to do anything for her birthday." He said "Oh god, it's worse than I thought. I gotta call Cry." He grabbed his phone as it rung to signal Cry calling.

Felix answered "Yeah?" Cry said "PewDie, get Katie over here." Felix went to protest, when Cry said in his batman voice "NOW!" Felix hung up and called up the stairs "Katie, come on, we gotta go somewhere." Katie ran down the stairs and said "You killed me on The Witch's House!" He said "I'm sorry, but Cry needs us." He pulled Katie towards the door and got in the driver's seat of the car. Katie asked sternly "Why are we going to Cry's?" She wanted to know why really, but she was mostly concerned about if Cry was gonna wear his mask or not. She never saw him mask-less but liked him a lot.

Felix and Katie got to Cry's house, they got to the door and went to knock, when Cry opened the door and pulled them in. Cry said "Katie, there's something wrong with you!" Katie said "Wow, that's a way to say hello." Cry asked "Pewds, has she played any of the video games you played?" Pewds said "That's all she plays." Cry asked "Has she played any games you haven't?" Pewds said "Only Twisted Metal, but that's it." Cry asked "Does she like barrels?" Katie said "Oh hell no." Cry said "Well, you remember when the barrel queen showed you that you were every game?" She said "How could I forget, it was the best memory." Cry said "Well, when you left, all of the evil in you from there was cloned and became the new barrel queen. We have to go in and you have to slay her." Katie stuttered "S-s-slay?!" Cry nodded and said "But I will help you." He pressed a button and they saw a teenage boy walk in, he was wearing a mask like Cry's. Cry said "This was me when I was seventeen, he'll help you while I am in exile." Katie asked "What?!" Cry disappeared and PewDie said "Hey Cry." The young Cry said "Yo."

Everyone stood there for awhile, looking at each other. Katie said "Well, I think we have everything we need." Pew Die said "Well, we have our headphones." Katie said "Dad, you don't have yours." He said "Oh shit." The lights turned off and everyone was knocked out. There was a cackle as a voice like Katie's said "We can finally dispose of this waste I call dad." The lights flickered to show Katie, who looked like Awkward Kid's version of Harley Quinn. She laughed and pushed the real Katie and young Cry into a hole. She grabbed PewDiePie and said "Well father, hope you have fun in the hell-hole of Slender. Hahaha! HAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She started couching as she said "Oh bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Katie and Cry woke up in a giant tiled room. Cry said "Oh shit, we're in Slender." Katie asked "Why the hell are we here?" Cry said "I don't know, but I have a feeling that PewDie is in trouble." Katie nodded and they heard cackling that sounded like Katie. Cry asked "Was that you?" Katie said "No, I don't cackle." They heard a wicked voice say "It's not Katie that's cackling, it's Harley!" They turned and saw a tall, faceless, white man in a black suit. Katie said "Slender." Slender nodded and said "I heard Harley is trying to kill PewDie, and he's my friend." Katie asked "Who the fuck is Harley?" Cry said "Harley Quinn, don't you watch Batman?" Slender said "It's the new Barrel Queen, her name is Harley Quinn, she looks like you. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes. But she has pig tails, one end is red the other is black." Katie asked "Like from Awkward Kids?" They nodded and Slender said "Find her eight pages and- god that sounded dirty." Katie laughed and Slender said "Well, you need to find eight pages to get clues to where your dad is." Katie said "Well, then what?" Slender disappeared and Cry stood up. He helped Katie up, forcing them onto the ground again. Cry blushed as he looked up at the blonde who fell on him. She rolled off and got up.

Cry and Katie went through the forest to find 'The eight pages' to find Pewds. Katie wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on some wet leaves. Cry caught her and asked "You okay Katie?" She said "I'm okay." He turned pink under his mask and she blushed a stood up and said "Let's continue Cry." Cry grabbed a piece of paper and said "Found a page." She grabbed it and read "He walks with the golden man." She looked at Cry and said "My dad hangs out with Stefano a lot." Cry found a small white rose and plucked it. He grabbed another page and said "Here." She grabbed the paper and flower and read the paper "He owns the great head set." He went to put the paper in her pocket, when she noticed the flower. She blushed furiously as she said "Very funny Cry. Don't joke around." She dropped the flower on the ground. Cry sighed and continued with her.

They found five more pages after that, with Cry also trying to flirt with Katie at the exact same time. Cry noticed a dark home in the ground and the eighth page right next to it. Katie saw it and went to grab it. She nearly fell in, when Cry pulled her back and picked up the page. He read "Go into the hole and receive a prize." Katie looked in and jumped in. Cry looked at the bottom and read "The hole is bottomless and is full of toxins." He looked down the hole and said "Crap Katie." He jumped in and fell with her. He held his mask towards his face and he hit Katie, who was nearly dead. He took out another Cry mask and put it on her face. She gasped and said "What the- Cry?!" He said "My masks can tolerate toxins and poisons, when my body can't." She blushed, seeing that the masks can be seen through to see the others true appearance. He asked "What?" She said "I can see how red your face is." His face redden even more and she smiled. He said "Maybe the mask was a bad idea." She said "Well, we're falling." He said "It's endless." She rolled her eyes and said "Well, we're screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

Katie and Cry fell down the bottomless pit. He soon tried to grab the wall, putting his hand on a ledge. He looked down and back up. He said "It doesn't end...it just get's smaller until you get crushed to death." Katie added "If the toxins don't kill you first." He pulled up onto the ledge with one hand with her help. He pushed her and sat on the ledge. He looked at her and said "Well, it's pretty in here." She said "I think we found a cave." He sighed and said "Let's go through it."

* * *

_**I got bored. DERP!**_

* * *

_Cry's POV_

I watched as Katie led me through the cave. I find it hard to believe that I, a seventeen year-old clone of my forty-something year-old self, am falling for her, the sixteen-year-old daughter of MY best friend, the lovely Katie-pie. She looked at me as I was deep in thought and she yelled "Cry!" I looked up and she asked "Dude, what's wrong?" I stuttered "N-nothing." She continued walking, and I saw some black liquid in front of her. I walk directly behind her, just in case she happened to slip. I noticed the black liquid was slipping past us wherever we stepped. I tried to find my flashlight, when I figure out that it's not there. She didn't have a flashlight, but she still looked hot with a cellphone light. She shined it on the black liquid and it wasn't black. It was red. It wasn't just a liquid either, it was blood. I said "Maybe we should go back." She said "No, I need to find my dad." I felt something eating me on the inside. How could she not know that all this time I've been trying to get her to see how much I cared for her. If she continued I'd get lost, or possibly killed, and she would be alone again.

I followed her to a dark door. She knocked on it and I got hit in the head with something heavy. I started to see that my vision was going blurry. I saw her trying to shake me and I said "Go on without me." She said "No, I can't leave you. I don't want you to go." I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again. She wasn't wearing her mask anymore and she said "Cry, I don't want you to die. Because I-I." She picked me up higher towards her, I couldn't really see anything, but the light on her face from her phone. "Cry, I think I love you." she finished. She touched my masked face and removed my mask. She looked at my face, which I had covered forever. She pressed her lips onto mine and I touched her face. I said "Leave me here, when you come back I'll be okay." She was crying, but she layed me down. She held my mask and she carried it with her through the door.

_Katie's POV_

I walked through the doors, leaving Cry mask-less and alone. I looked through the darkness to see a girl who looked like me, but her hair was in pigtails, one had red the other had black. She was wearing something from a batman movie and I said "You must be Harley Quinn." She said in a voice that sounded exactly like mine "You must be my sister. Welcome to the barrel domain." I looked at her and said "You will not be the keeper to the barrel domain any longer." She walked up to me and we grabbed each others arm. She said "I won't rein, but our father will." I looked at a chained man, and I yelled "Dad!" She grabbed Cry's mask and said "Looks like I got your crush's mask now." I went to grab it, when two barrel guards grabbed me and pulled me back. I struggled and she said "Oh, poor you. You lost a love AND your father. Your mom is fine, because she isn't my mom."

I started to cry, but hid it as I asked "Why do you have a problem with me, and my dad, and even Cry?" She said "Well, your dad is the one who kept yelling at the barrels. Cry's the one who was his closest friend. Any you, you are the thing that set us free. Your dad retired to raise a family and you were the key to all games. If you just take your parents and destroy your dad, you'll be useless. Cry won't know you, nobody would know you. You'll basically not exist at all." I kicked her, hitting her jaw. It broke like a porcelain doll.

I started to see everything go dark around us as the guards dropped me and left. Harley looked at me and said "Katie, you know that I'm not just gonna take your life. You know that I will take Cry's with me." I screamed "NO!" I found a sword and stabbed it through her. She crumbled as I saw the blood come from me. I fell to my knees as I heard footsteps running towards me. I saw everything grow dark as I saw that the building was an old auditorium. I closed my eyes and felt someone pick me up.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in Cry's house. I was laying on the couch. I looked to see Cry talking to my dad. Older Cry was there too. I felt really dizzy and I closed my eyes again. I heard someone say "Katie. Katie." I opened my eyes to see Cry, mask-less and smiling.I looked up to see my dad and Older Cry. I looked at Cry and he handed me a locket. I recognized the locket, it was around Harley's neck when I killed her...and myself almost. He said "I believe this is yours." I took it and I saw my dad and Older Cry nod. I asked "What's all this about?" Cry picked me up and said "They decided to keep me here while older Cry leaves. I can be your friend, or boyfriend, or whatever." I said "You can be anything, but don't be my friend." He said "Well, okay." He kissed me as he helped me sit up. I wanted that moment to stay there forever.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**Did you guy's enjoy that? It was a great ending. It had the death of Harley Quinn AND a finishing kiss. I swear, I want to make a third story ALL ABOUT Katie and young Cry's relationship. Without the barrels!**_


End file.
